JEDWARD:Christmas in the Grimes household
by PlanetJadewardx
Summary: Warning, Incest. Chapter 1 rated T, chapter 2 rated M.
1. Chapter 1

"Edward, wake up, it's Christmas!" John whispered, gently shaking his brother. Edwards eyes slowly opened, revealing an excited John peering over him, wearing his Christmas pyjamas complete with Santa hat. John leapt over to his own bed, fetched an identical hat, and shoved it on Edwards head.

"I'll go wake up Kevin." John grinned, gave Edward a kiss on the forehead, and rushed out the door. Edward sat up, rubbed his eyes, and got out of bed. He was so glad it was Christmas. Finally he and John got to spend time with the family again, just how it used to be. Not that they didn't love the fame, but their busy schedule meant they spent less and less quality time with their family. Edward walked over to their bedroom mirror, and laughed at how John had placed the Santa hat on his head. He wanted to straighten it out, but it thought it was cute the way John had put it on slanted, even if it was unintentional.

"ED'ARD, ED'ARD!" John called from downstairs. He could be so impatient! Edward smiled and whistled a Christmas tune as he skipped down the stairs, and into the living room. As soon as he entered the room, his eyes met the stunning Christmas tree, lit up with dozens of flashing lights. Underneath the tree, were piles of presents in shiny wrapping paper, John already clutching his first one. Everybody was sitting around the tree now; mum, dad, Kevin and John. Edward sat next to his twin brother, cross legged like a child.

"Here Edward, open this one. John's picked his already." Susannah smiled, passing a present over to him. The twins looked at each other, and began ripping the paper from their presents in unison. John got his out first; a CD of Michael Jackson's greatest hits, closely followed by Edward, with a Taylor swift CD.

"Thanks mom, dad." John grinned. They continued through the morning, opening their presents, until the twins had just one present left each, the ones to each other. Edward smiled as John rattled the gift, squashing it impatiently. "Can I open it now, Edward?" he asked in a soft, polite voice, the voice that made Edward melt inside. With Edward giving a nod of approval, he tore the paper off in one swift movement, to reveal a little blue box. John looked at Edward quizzically, and then opened the box. Inside was a small, gold chain, with a heart shaped locket attached to it. On the inside lid of the box, where nobody but John could see, was a message; 'I love you always, from your Edward.' John took out the chain and closed the box, putting it in his pyjama bottom pocket. He smiled and admired his present, it was perfect.

"Who you going to be putting in the heart John, you and Britney?" Kevin laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, of course man!" John lied. "Thanks Ed'ard, it's really cool." John smiled at his brother. "Right, now open yours." Edward tore off the paper to find a blue box, identical to the one he had given John. He glanced up at his brother confused, but John just grinned. Opening up the box, he found an identical chain.

"John, this is exactly the same, Even the box! Did you copy my present?"

"They're not exactly the same."

Edward then looked at the box, seeing a message written in the same place he wrote Johns. It read 'I love you too. Always, your John.' John watched as a smile flickered on his twins face, before continuing. "I copied it because I thought it was awesome, and we needed to match. We can wear them out together now!"

Edward giggled at how well thought out John had been, when Susannah interrupted their moment. "That's sweet of you both! Come on now boys, wrapping paper in the recycling, and go tidy your room. Your dad and I will cook dinner, okay? I want you dressed nicely for the party later, as well."

Nodding in agreement, the boys took their chains with them and ran up the stairs.

"Boys, wrapping paper!" their mum called, but they were already out of hearing distance.

Sitting on Johns bed, Edward placed his chain neatly down. John was rummaging around in the side draw for the tiny pictures he had cut out ready. He joined Edward on the bed, and began sticking the pictures into the heart shaped lockets. The first picture he put in was his favourite photo of them together. They were on stage, holding each other's hands high in the air, ready to take a bow. The one put in the other side of the locket was a private photo, one nobody but they had seen. It was simply a picture of them holding each other close, and sharing a gentle kiss. Once the photos were in place, they closed the lockets securely, and put them on. They hugged each other tightly, grinning at how perfect the day was going.


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours later, Christmas dinner had been eaten, and guests were arriving for the party. The boys greeted the guests dressed in matching suits, seeing the familiar faces of neighbours they hadn't seen in so long. They went into the kitchen as the party started to get going, music blasting and people drinking. Kevin was slumped in a kitchen chair, nursing a can of beer in his hands. His eyes were bright red, his hair a mess, and he had quite clearly wet his pants.

"Ew." John laughed at his brother. "Kevin's drunk again."

Edward pulled a disgusted face at the mess in front of them. The twins looked around and saw lots of loud men holding pints of Guinness, staggering about in slow motion. "Do you think we'd be like that if we drank alcohol?" Edward asked.

"I hope not" was Johns reply.

"When do you think we should try it? We are 19." Edward said to John.

"Are you saying we should try now? Like, right now?" John replied, a slightly rebellious smile on his face.

"Well I wasn't exactly saying..." Edward got cut off by his excited brother grabbing 4 cans off the table.

"You get 4, I'll get 4. Meet me in our room." And on that note, John was gone.

Edward stared at the 4 cans on the kitchen table. Nobody would notice if they were gone, everyone was too loud, and there were drinks scattered all across the room. Edward reached for the alcohol, only to be interrupted by a hideous noise. Edward laughed, realizing it was only Kevin snoring. He snook the drinks under his top, and headed upstairs.

John had already opened a can when Edward had got there. He was taking careful sips, still unsure of the taste. Edward locked the door behind him, and lay the drinks down on the bed next to John's.

"W..what's it like?" Edward asked, intrigued, as his brother took another sip.

"I don't know Edward. It's like, cool, but weird. Try some."

Edward did as John told him, and opened the can. He gulped down as much as he could in one go, John looking on in amazement. Coughing and spluttering, Edward held the can away from him. "That was... I like it!" He giggled, taking another gulp.

"Slow down man! Let me catch up okay." John joined in with the giggling and drinking. He stood up and span round whilst drinking, making him dizzy. Edward followed suit, and before they knew it, they had drank the 8 cans between them.

Edward was lying face up on the floor, hysterically laughing at the ceiling. He pointed out a piece of blu tack, looked at John, and burst out laughing again. John was sat on his bed, swaying slightly from side to side.

"Whusso funny?" he asked Edward, bewildered. Edward looked over and attempted to stand up, but instead, rolled onto his tummy, facing the floor. Again, he burst out laughing.

"Edrd. Edrrrrrd!" John swayed forwards, tipping himself over onto the floor. His movements were slow and sloppy, as he attempted to roll Edward over. "Edrd shpeek" he slurred, earning another giggle from his brother. He pulled Edward around, so he was facing upwards again. John leant down and attempted to listen to Edwards breathing, but ended up just laying his head on his chest. "Edrd ar you wake or ded" he mumbled, trying to pull himself back up.

"I'm great John, super super super!" Edward giggled in response. John sat up, and Edward managed to copy him. Sitting cross legged, he placed his hands on John for support.

"Johrn, y'look like a flower in thgarden." Edward smiled at his brother.

"Why'my a flower Edrd?" John replied, looking confused.

"B'cus y'bootiful!" Edward beamed back at him. He leant over to John and captured his mouth in a sloppy, passionate kiss, licking his nose at one point, but not being fully aware of it. "Johrn." Edward announced suddenly. "I want y'to naked me okay?"

John looked at Edward in confusion. "Naked you Edrd?"

"NAKED ME JOHRN" Edward shouted happily.

"Shhht Ed people downstairs will hear y'being loud" John whispered, leaning close to Edwards ear.

"Pees naked me Johrn." Was his response, along with puppy dog eyes. John couldn't refuse, and so started trying to undo the buttons on Edwards shirt.

5 minutes and 3 undone buttons later, John decided ripping Edwards shirt off was the best option. He grabbed the material and tugged it off in one go, smiling at his brothers naked chest. Edward was squirming about trying to get out of his trousers, while John took off his own shirt. John tried to kiss Edward from his snail trail up to his mouth seductively, but ended up head butting his chest. It was good enough for Edward, though.

"Get y'jeans off Jarn, hurry!" Edward teased, pulling at the button on his brothers jeans. Between them, they managed to get both Johns jeans and boxers off, followed by Edwards matching underwear. They were both hard by now; it has taken them at least 20 minutes to get their clothes off. John leant over Edward, and got ready to enter him. Edward was more than ready and lay staring at his brother in excitement.

"Is it in yet Johrn?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Not yet Edrd. Are you ready?" John didn't wait for a reply before messily entering him. Edward groaned in pleasure, not feeling any pain, after drinking so much alcohol. John managed to get a rhythm going after a few thrusts, which made Edward giggle in delight. He pulled John down by his neck, and shoved his tongue in his mouth, still laughing, and now dribbling slightly.

"Edrd," the older twin mumbled into the kiss, "y'so tight I'm nogunna last." John thrust deeper in one clumsy movement, which caused Edward to squeal. John kept hitting the same spot, making Edward's eyes roll to the back of his head. He was scratching at the carpet, needing something to grab onto. Just as he thought he couldn't be happier, John grabbed his dick and started pumping it in time with his movements. Edward screamed out Johns name, due to the sudden increase in pleasure.

Suddenly, there was a knock on their bedroom door. They froze still, looking at the door in a panic.

"Johrn what do we do?" Edward whispered, staring at the door handle being twisted frantically.

"The door's locked, they can't come in okay." John reassured his brother, still panting.

"Lemme in I need TOILET" They heard from the door. "KEVIN NEEDS WEE LET ME IN."

The boys breathed a sigh of relief.

"This isn't the bathroom, go'way you footface!" John growled at the door. His head was spinning; the drink was still affecting him.

They listened intently for Kevin's reply, but there was nothing.

"Johrn I don't think he's there no more." Edward grinned at his twin. "Jus' carry on okay."

John laughed at his brother's eagerness, and did as he was told. He began his movements again, while Edward wrapped his legs around Johns hips. This gave John more access, and eventually got into a steady but clumsy rhythm. Minutes later, John let out a loud, slurred groan, shortly followed by Edward.

"That was so good Johrn." Edward panted, as John collapsed onto him.

John pulled his twin into a tight embrace. "I'm being serious okay, my head hurts so much." He pulled off a blanket from his bed, and wrapped it around them both.

Edward kissed his brother softly on the forehead, before they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
